


Supersonic

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oasis is on a plane to Holland, and Noel and Liam have seats next to each other. Noel is wrapped up in a blanket, and Liam keeps putting his hand under, trying to arouse his brother. Noel is getting fed him and keeps telling him to stop. They argue, and then, Liam slides his hand under the blanket and takes Noel in hand. Eventually, they cover both of their laps with the blanket and get each other off.





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuckin don't!" Noel hissed as his brother, Liam, tried to run a hand under his blanket. The plane that would take them to Amsterdam to kick off their tour was freezing, and Noel was hiding under a blanket offered to him by a steward.

Liam only laughed, as he went after Noel's crotch again. "Why, are you bloody like this? I say 'no' and you only do something more. If I said 'yes,' would you stop?" Liam shook his head. "Nah, either way you are fucked sitting next to me, specially, since it's just you and I next to each other." Liam explained.

"Look, you get me all roused up, so help me, I dunno what I'd do, but you can bet at the hotel room I'd probably sock you or fuck you..possibly both." Noel whispered.

"You promise, now I want ta fuck with you more." Liam laughed, again.

Secretly, Liam wanted to join the 'mile high club' but when he'd been back to the toilets, he realized just how small they really were. He had no idea who could even get it on in there, but he knew it wouldn't be them unless they got a private jet, or something.

Sliding his hand back under Noel's blanket, he rested it on his crotch. He was getting harder by the second, and began to shift around to get comfortable. "Why are you determined to have your hand there?" Noel asked. "Well, cos that is where it belongs." Liam answered right back. 

"Does it now? I'm sure you can tell I'm hard as a rock cos of you. I want to know what you are gonna do to fix this problem." Noel demanded. 

"Jus lemme take care of it." Liam assured Noel. Noel was surprised Liam had an answer to his problem.

"Remember, no one can know." Noel warned.

"Not a fuckin' twit, all right." Liam reminded Noel.

"Sometimes I wonder about that." Liam was asking for that one, and Noel just laughed.

"Just shut yer cake hole, and lemme do this." Liam was getting irritated and Noel was not going to sit for hours next to his brother acting like a little shit, so he went quiet.

Making sure Noel was well covered, he unzipped his trousers an pulled his cock out, precome already leaving a moist spot on his underwear. Noel squirmed wanting release, hoping Liam would give it to him, and not just tease or fuck about.

Slowly, Liam began to stroke after gripping Noel's shaft. Noel spread his legs as wide as he could and closed his eyes. Liam was amazing with his hand, as he was probably good at wanking, just as he got to be while traveling as a roadie for Inspirational Carpets.

Opening his eyes, he looked over Liam and his long boyish lashes. How he wished they could touch, but not until they were locked up in their room, could they. "Liam." Noel whispered. 

Liam turned and looked at him with his baby blue eyes, and asked, "What?"

"We can put this blanket over both our laps, and I can do you." Noel suggested. Liam nodded and adjusted the blanket. Noel ran his hand under, and unzipped Liam's trousers, feeling his hard cock and clenching it in his hands. Liam closed his eyes and tilted his head back doing his best not to make a sound.

Each of them had each other's cocks in their hands now, and began stroking each other at 38,000 feet in a plane full of unaware passengers. It gave an added thrill, wanking each other as they were. Noel just hoped they remained undisturbed.

Hitting some turbulence, each held the blanket down, both sharing the feeling of their blood running cold. When it passed, each wanked harder so as to deal with their anxiety. A good orgasm was always good for that.

While stroking, Noel reached and gently pulled on his brother's bollocks, knowing how much it drove him wild. Liam bit his lip and just stared at Noel for a good minute, before the pleasure from Noel's hand brought him back to bliss.

Hand's tight enough each other's cock, they felt as if they were about to be milked. Hearts nearly beating out of their chest, breath ragged, Noel thrust his hips, and emptied himself all over the inside of the blanket. Liam was next, and he did the same, fighting his desire to scream out, as Noel had really handled him well.

Each put their cock's away, and then dropped the blanket on the floor of the airplane. Noel would rather be cold than sticky. Liam was wearing one of his 500 parkas, zipped all the way up, as usual. Noel was beginning to believe he only had those things in his closet anymore.

"Christ that was good, wish I could have a fag." Noel remarked. This was his way of saying 'thank you' to his brother. Liam did the same.

Just then the drink cart rolled up and each was asked what they would like. "Gin and tonic." was the reply for both. Both were feeling supersonic.


	2. Amsterdam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel ends up taking a nap while Liam get's drunk on the plane, when they arrive, Liam isn't walking straight, but is still able to get their bags. Back at the hotel, Noel immediately lays down on one twin bed, while Liam whines about the telly stations being in Dutch. Eventually, Noel falls asleep, and Liam has to entertain himself.

After their drinks, Liam asked for another blanket, as they had made the other unusable. The steward stared at him in his parka, and Liam just made a face and took the blanket. He handed it over to Noel, who looked him up and down and asked, "Yer not me fuckin bother."

"What, can't I do a nice thing, now?" Liam played as if he were truly hurt, and covered Noel up. He smiled, as his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it was warm, thanks to Liam.

Liam on the other hand asked for Smirnoff and tonic water every time the drink cart came round. Soon he had a whole collection of little bottles and cans. He was feeling good, the only thing better would be if he could have a fag. That would have to happen later, when they were out of the airport, however. 

Proper pissed, he lay back as far as he could and closed his eyes. In a bit they would be in Amsterdam, and Liam wondered if it was like how everyone said, even selling porn in the air port.

Close to landing, Noel yawned, and opened his eyes. He stretched as well as he could, while a steward came around with hot towels. Looking over at Liam he saw him giggling at the news paper, which was upside down. Puzzled, he asked Liam, "Fuck's sake, what you doing, that paper is in Dutch, and upside down?"

"Yah, but it's funny as all fuck, with the words doubled." Liam slurred. He continued to be amused, as Noel shook his head. 

"You got bloody pissed white I was takin a nap, didn't ya?" Noel, smelling his brother's breath when he laughed, considered that confirmed. 

"Better be able to get your bag, I ain't carrying for you. A whole sodding bag of parkas like we's in the North Pole, then, short trousers. Amazing." Noel stated. Liam made a face, and poked Noel in the the shoulder hard. 

"I look right proper good, and am ready for any weather. Jus me an my tambourine." He slurred again. Noel just rolled his eyes. Liam had at least a thousand of them ever since he'd nicked Liam's favorite. It was a mad obsession.

The plane landed and they got off, Noel grabbing his carry on bag. Liam only had his suitcase, so when it was time, they walked off, Liam's walk a bit crooked.

"I have to piss." Liam announced to Noel, and anyone nearby who could hear.

"Dunno where the toilets are, fuck, maybe the Dutch don't use toilets Liam!" Liam's eye's grew wide! "Fuck's wrong with you, course they got toilets, just gotta find em."

All Noel wanted to do was get his passport stamped, get his luggage, and go back to their room and lay on the bed, searching for the fuckin loo was not on the list. 

"Over there..." Liam walked over, leaving Noel's side, to use the toilets only to find they cost money and they wouldn't take British or dollars. 

"You gotta pay, you gotta fuckin pay! you got Dutch money?" Liam asked. "You mean Euros, Noel asked. "Yeah, those." Noel reached in his pocket and gave his brother some coins. Liam ran, nearly tripping, and gave the woman in charge the coins, as he went to use the toilet.

When Liam came out, he told Noel how nice an clean everything was. "Well they oughtta be, you fuckin' paid fer em." Noel's mood had gone sour, and after going through and getting their passports stamped, they went to get their luggage.

"Remember what I told you, just cos yer wasted don't mean I'm helping you. Just want to get to the hotel." Noel groaned.

"Cos you wanna fuck me in Amsterdam!" Liam shouted.

Noel looked around paranoid, then slapped Liam in the head. "Fuckin hell, ya think there might be fans here, can't be sayin that rubbish!" Liam looked down, knowing Noel was right. He'd never admit to it, however.

"Makes you think that's what I want that when we go back to hotel?" Noel whispered.

"Cos I wan't it." Liam stated, simply.

"Ooh, pissed Liam gets what he wants, does he now?" Noel asked.

"Yah, cos were in Amsterdam. Gonna get some proper good spliff, yah." Liam grabbed his suitcase, and even Noel's and began walking to the exit, Noel was impressed, not saying a word. 

Out front were taxis, and Noel, being the one with the proper money, and free hands, hailed one for them. He told the other the address, and the loaded up, and made their way to their destination. 

Liam was like a five year old looking around an staring at everything. Often he would poke Noel to point out something that Liam found fascinating, and that Noel did not. Finally, at the hotel, Noel paid the driver and they got out and got their luggage. 

"We are on the third floor, and got a bit of a balcony, more importantly, a bed and a shower." Noel informed his brother, as they walked in. They checked in, got keys, and went straight to their room.

Once in, Noel dropped his suitcase where he stood, walked over to the bed, and virtually fell face down, the soft coolness of the pillow, welcomed on his weary face. He did not plan on moving anytime soon.

Liam grabbed the remote and turned on the big screen tv, as he sat on the edge of the other twin bed. Not finding anything, though there were hundreds of channels, he complained.

"Everything is in Dutch, Noel." Liam whined.

"Cos were in Holland, moron, they speak that here, ya know." Noel's reply was oozing with sarcasm, and yet Liam realized what he said was true.

"But they speak English, too, ya?" Liam asked.

"Yah, but I guess just not on the sodding telly." Noel reminded him.

"What am I gonna do, already got pissed, ain't got no drugs yet..." Liam left his sentence unfinished, hoping Noel would reply. He didn't.

Liam walked quietly over to Noel, and lifted one of his eyelids, making him flinch. He sad up, his eyes having more luggage than each of them. "Fuckin' hell, Liam, I dunno what game yer playin but yer makin me fuckin mad! Just let me get an hour an I'll play with you, yeah?" Noel was seeing double at the point, and the idea of two Liam's was terrifying.

After informing Liam, he lay back down and fell asleep. Liam then went to his suitcase and emptied it on his bed. He found a pair of trousers with a joint in them and got out his lighter. Lighting it up, he began to smoke, his body switching over to a more calm state of being. Sitting on the bed, he pushed his clothes on the floor, and lay back.

Now Liam felt he was enjoying the good life, he would just have to remember to keep some of this saved for Noel to put him in the mood, if need be. Liam all ready was, and he pulled his cock out of his trousers as he began to stroke himself. He put the joint in the ashtray, so he could do a proper job, and gripped himself tighter. His breathing became heavy, and his pulse raced as pleased himself, high as kite. It would be double bliss when he came, and thinking about their wanking each other on the plan with everyone around was what he focused on in his mind.

Squirming, legs spreading wider, he could feel his pleasure like a wave ready to crash over his body like the come he'd unleash. Finally, he grunted and moaned as he spurt shots of his seed all over his shirt, and his hand. He really was in a state of bliss as he just lay there enjoying himself.

Unknown to Liam, Noel had watched the entire wank session where he lay, licking his lips the whole time as he grew hard against the mattress. Seems Noel would be fucking his brother in Amsterdam after all.

"Liam!" Noel called out. Startled, Liam fell off the bed he was on, and then slowly got up. Noel laughed so hard, he had tears in his eyes. "Fuckin' hell, don't be scaring me like that, you know what I mean?" Liam told his brother.

"Didn't know you would fall off, only wanted to tell you I watched your wanking session." Liam's cheeks went flush, but he played it off. "Yah, you want some of this now, or you wanna go back to sleep?" Liam taunted.

"I wanna know if there is more of that joint left." Liam picked it up, grabbed his lighter, and inhaled before handing over to Noel as he sat up. Noel inhaled, and was pleased, but asked. 

"Where did you score this?" Noel asked.

"It was packed in my suitcase and I remembered it." Liam answered.

"Shit, you're like an international drug smuggler." He laughed. 

"Fuckin smoke the evidence and fuck me why don't you then." Liam, wasn't worried, and he hoped tomorrow they would score some better stuff.

"Done." Noel said with a goofy smile. He felt great and wanted to embed himself inside Liam.

Noel shed his clothing, and climbed on top of Liam, seeing the come he already spurt.

"Too cold to eat, but perfect for lube." Noel ran his fingers through it and fingered Liam, until he was ready. He then slid his cock in, and began thrusting his hips. Moving down, Noel even started kissing Liam, something he generally only did when asked. Liam rocked his hips as well letting out the occasional moan.

"Feel good?" Noel whispered in Liam's ear. This sent shivers down his spine, and he inhaled deeply. "Oh fuck!" Replied Liam, and Noel moved faster. Liam was hard again, and Noel's belly rubbing his cock was giving him the best friction. He didn't need a hand, just needed Liam to keep moving. 

"Oh God, I'm coming!" Liam finally cried, spurting his come between them so it was on the both of them. Noel kissed him again, then thrust a few more times and shot his load deep inside Liam, his moan hushed in Liam's mouth.

Noel flopped down over Liam, sweat like a dew over his body. "Fuckin welcome to Amsterdamn." Noel whispered.


End file.
